


Cat's Out

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating
Summary: After ending both your relationships, Matt and you desperately try to keep your blooming relationship a secret from a team of trained profilers.





	Cat's Out

Whoever thought hiding a relationship from your family and friends was hard has never been surrounded by a bunch of profilers who knew you like the back of their hands, that much was sure. 

Matt and you originally hadn’t planned to hide your relationship, it was only after a harmless comment from Tara on the topic of how much time she found appropriate between two relationships that you decided to not tell your friends and colleagues. After all, both of you had just recently ended your relationships, Matt’s long-term relationship with his girlfriend from his IRT days had ended only a month before he asked you out on your first date while you had broken up with your boyfriend about 2 weeks prior to your date. The team knew about the fact that both your relationships had ended, all of them supporting you in your decisions but still, there was something about the fact how quickly you jumped into the new relationship that made both of you anxious about your team’s reaction. 

So you kept on hiding, for the past two months, sneaking into each others hotel room late at night or talking in hushed voices in the coffee room when everyone else was at their desks, working on their paperwork.

 

“To another successful case,” Emily raised her beer bottle in celebration as you and the rest of the team repeated her words, glad to finally be done with this case.

It really was a tough one, several kidnappings and a hostage situation in the end but you had managed to free all kidnapped women and take out the two men.

After several minutes of talking to your friends, you felt Matt’s hand rest on your thigh underneath the table, causing you to shoot an alarmed look in his direction you saw him completely engaged in a conversation with Luke. 

Shrugging it off like nothing you turned your attention back towards Spencer and Tara, continuing to chat with them up until you felt Matt’s hand move up and down your leg, averting your attention once again.

“Matt,” you quietly hissed in his direction, causing his head to turn towards you, a teasing smirk on his lips.

“Yes, (Y/N)?”

Rolling your eyes at your secret boyfriend you turned your head towards him, away from your conversation with Spencer and Tara, “Could you please stop?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” he smiled, removing his hand from your leg.

 

“God, you really pushed it earlier, babe,” you breathed out as your back hit the door of Matt’s hotel room after he kicked it close, his lips attacking your neck, careful to not leave a bruise but still causing you to thrust your hips forward at the sensation.

Digging his fingers into the soft flesh of your hips he pinned you against the door, making sure you weren’t going anywhere, “And look what it got you…I’m not gonna lie, I’m getting sick of hiding. I love you and the team is our family, they deserve to know.”

“I know, I wanna tell them too but I’m nervous, what if they don’t understand, I mean you saw how everyone stands on people getting into new relationships shortly after they ended one. Trust me, Matt, I want them to know just as much as you do but…I don’t know.”

“Hey,” he muttered, looking deeply into your eyes, “we don’t have to tell them right away, I’m just saying that we should consider the option of telling them soon.”

Sighing you pressed a kiss against his soft lips, “I hate that you’re always right.”

A low chuckle escaped the agent before he deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing the outlines of your lips as you let out a quiet groan. After only such a short time of dating he already knew which buttons to press, how to get you all worked up and as much as you wanted to hate him for it, you couldn’t help but feel glad, not having to go through any awkwardness while you two were getting at it, having to figure out what the other liked. 

Oh, the perks of dating a profiler as well as being one yourself. Who knew that your job would ever help you out in the bedroom department as well?

Before you could continue your train of thoughts you were interrupted by Matt’s hands wandering down to the back of your thighs, lifting them up and causing you to wrap your legs around his hips while your boyfriend’s lips explored the side of your neck, leaving kisses all over it, occasionally sucking and nipping at your skin all while making sure to not leave any marks that could potentially expose your relationship. His fingers were squeezing your soft flesh as the agents carried you over to his hotel bed, dropping you onto the white sheets where you were given the opportunity to watch Matt pull off his shirt, your eyes hungrily taking in your shirtless boyfriend.

“Like what you see?” he teased as he placed his arms beside your head, trapping you underneath him…not that you minded that at all.

“You know my answer to that, you asshole,” you giggled before it turned into a low moan as Matt sucked on your hipbone, his fingers expertly unbuttoning the blouse you wore for work. 

Once he reached the top of your shirt he made you sit up, helping you out of the article of clothing just to throw it across the room where it joined his shirt on the carpeted hotel floor. Matt grabbed tightly onto your hips, pulling on them so your bodies were pressed together, his other hand sneaking behind your back to undo the clasp of your bra, slowly sliding the straps off your shoulders while his lips continuously sucked on various places of your body, causing your mind to go into a hazy, blank state, only focusing on the handsome man on top of you and the actions of his hands and lips. The sudden loud knock on Matt’s hotel door pulled you out of your state of mind, your hands reaching up to clutch your bra to your chest, grabbing the blanket to cover yourself up while Matt quickly went to see who was at his door.

To the surprise of both of you, your team came walking through the door, Luke at the very front as he pushed his friend gently to the side before he stopped at the foot of the bed you were sitting it, holding the blanket to your chest as the ex-Ranger locked his arms in front of his chest.

“I knew it! I told you guys,” he teased, turning towards the rest of the team, everyone gaping at the situation in front of them.

“How long has this been going on?” Emily asked as she leaned against the wall, the corners of her lips twitching in an attempt to suppress a smirk.

Sighing in defeat Matt sat down on his bed, throwing an apologetic smile in your direction before answering your boss’ question, “About two months.”

“Hey Spencer, do us a favour and call Penelope. She got the notes on who bet on two months,” Rossi smirked as he stood beside Luke.

Letting out an annoyed groan you glared at your friends and colleagues, “You bet on us? Seriously guys?”

“Well, you guys were as good at hiding as you thought you were. We bet on how long it’d take you to slip up and honestly, Matt, you should learn how to be more subtle if you want to tease your girlfriend in public, especially when you’re surrounded by profilers,” JJ laughed, placing a hand on your shoulder in sympathy as you let your head hang low.

“I guess the cat’s really out of the bag now, huh?”


End file.
